Quests
Quest Quest er oppdrag som du får av forkjellige npcer, og kan bli fullført for belønninger som items, skills og experience og quest points. Quester er også en fin måte å oppdage RuneScape verdenen på, siden mange gjør at du må dra til forskjellige steder. De er merket med en blå stjerne eller kompassrose. Bilde:Questicon.png Spillere som er F2P har mye færre quester enn Members. Ikke-members har tilsammen 18 quester, mens Members har 149 (som av 14. mars 2009) . Questlisten på grensesnittet på skjermen har hele listen av quester og kodefarget: * Rød - ikke begynt * Gul - har begynt * Grønn - har fullført Spillere som har maksimalt med quest points har mulighet til å ha på seg questkappen, en Cape of Accomplishment (kappe av oppnåelse). Men, hvis det slippes ut en ny quest, blir kappen og hetten automatisk tatt av deg, og du har da ikke mulighet til å ta den på deg igjen helt til du har oppnådd maksimalt med quest points på nytt, og den blir da sendt til banken hvis inventaret ditt er fullt. Hvis også banken din er full, vil Wise Old Man ta vare på den for deg, helt gratis. men det kommer flere quests nå er det sirka 303 quest points så det blir mer og mer. Quest Points Hver gang du gjør ferdig et quest får du quest point's, quest point's trenger du til å gjøre spesefikke quest's å komme inn steder. Quest Point's gjør desuten at du kan gi å få mer hvert 15 minutt, fks. Hvis du ikke har noen quest points kan du motta 5000 gp i item's eller gold uten å gi noe tilbake. Og motsatt at du kan bare gi 5000 også, du kan fks. si at noen prøver å gir deg 7000 gold, du har 1 quest point som man har etter trening's øya ( Tutorial Island ) så kan du bare få 5000, men hvis du gir noe som er verdt 2000 så blir mengden han/henne gir til deg uten å få noe igjen mindre. Quest list Klassifikasjon |} Free-to-Play Quests frame|right|En spiller som kjemper mot det vanskeligste mosteret i F2P, [[Elvarg, i Dragon Slayer.]] *Black Knight's FortressBilde:Novice.png‎ *Cook's AssistantBilde:Novice.png‎ *Demon SlayerBilde:Novice.png‎ *Doric's QuestBilde:Novice.png‎ *Dragon SlayerBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Ernest the ChickenBilde:Novice.png‎ *Goblin DiplomacyBilde:Novice.png‎ *Imp CatcherBilde:Novice.png‎ *The Knight's SwordBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Pirate's TreasureBilde:Novice.png‎ *Prince Ali RescueBilde:Novice.png‎ *The Restless GhostBilde:Novice.png‎ *Romeo and JulietBilde:Novice.png‎ *Rune MysteriesBilde:Novice.png‎ *Sheep ShearerBilde:Novice.png‎ *Shield of ArravBilde:Novice.png‎ *Vampire SlayerBilde:Novice.png‎ *Witch's PotionBilde:Novice.png‎ Members Quests *All Fired UpBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Animal MagnetismBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Another Slice of H.A.M.Bilde:Intermediate.png‎ *As a First Resort...Bilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Back to my RootsBilde:Master.png‎ *Between a Rock...Bilde:Experienced.png‎ *Big Chompy Bird HuntingBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *BiohazardBilde:Novice.png *Cabin FeverBilde:Experienced.png‎ *Catapult ConstructionBilde:Master.png‎ *The Chosen CommanderBilde:Experienced.png *Clock TowerBilde:Novice.png *Cold WarBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Contact!Bilde:Master.png‎ *Creature of FenkenstrainBilde:Intermediate.png‎thumb|rigth|[[Cave goblins og Dwarfs som jubler etter åpningen av den nye jernbanen, Dorgesh-Kaan - Keldagrim Train System.|400px]] *Darkness of HallowvaleBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Dealing with ScabarasBilde:Master.png‎ *Death PlateauBilde:Novice.png *Death to the DorgeshuunBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Defender of VarrockBilde:Experienced.png‎ *Desert TreasureBilde:Master.png‎ *Devious MindsBilde:Experienced.png‎ *The Dig SiteBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Dream MentorBilde:Master.png‎ *Druidic RitualBilde:Novice.png *Dwarf CannonBilde:Novice.png *Eadgar's RuseBilde:Experienced.png‎ *Eagles' PeakBilde:Novice.png *Elemental Workshop IBilde:Novice.png *Elemental Workshop IIBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Enakhra's LamentBilde:Experienced.png‎ *Enlightened JourneyBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *The Eyes of GlouphrieBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *A Fairy Tale Part I - Growing PainsBilde:Experienced.png‎ *A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a QueenBilde:Experienced.png‎ *The Family CrestBilde:Experienced.png‎ *The FeudBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Fight ArenaBilde:Experienced.png‎ *Fishing ContestBilde:Novice.png *Forgettable Tale of a Drunken DwarfBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *The Fremennik IslesBilde:Experienced.png‎ *The Fremennik TrialsBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Fur 'n' SeekBilde:Novice.png *Garden of TranquillityBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Gertrudes CatBilde:Novice.png *Ghosts AhoyBilde:Intermediate.png‎frame|right|En spiller som rører [[Stone of Jas.|246px]] *The Giant DwarfBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Glorious MemoriesBilde:Master.png *The GolemBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *The Grand TreeBilde:Experienced.png‎ *The Great Brain RobberyBilde:Experienced.png‎ *Grim TalesBilde:Master.png‎ *Hand in the SandBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Haunted MineBilde:Experienced.png‎ *Hazeel CultBilde:Novice.png *Heroes' QuestBilde:Experienced.png‎ *Holy GrailBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Horror From The DeepBilde:Experienced.png‎ *Icthlarin's Little HelperBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *In Aid of the MyrequeBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *In Pyre NeedBilde:Novice.png *In Search of the MyrequeBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Jungle PotionBilde:Novice.png *Kennith's ConcernsBilde:Experienced.png‎ *King's RansomBilde:Experienced.png‎ *Land of the GoblinsBilde:Experienced.png‎ *Legacy of SeergazeBilde:Experienced.png‎ *Legends' QuestBilde:Master.png‎ *Lost CityBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *The Lost TribeBilde:Experienced.png‎ *Lunar DiplomacyBilde:Experienced.png‎ *Making HistoryBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Meeting HistoryBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Merlin's CrystalBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Monk's FriendBilde:Novice.png *Monkey MadnessBilde:Master.png‎ *Mountain DaughterBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Mourning's Ends Part IBilde:Master.png‎ *Mourning's Ends Part IIBilde:Master.png‎ *Murder MysteryBilde:Novice.png *Myths of the White LandsBilde:Novice.png *My Arm's Big AdventureBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Myths of the White LandsBilde:Experienced.png‎thumb|rigth|En spiller som står i portalen til [[Spirit Realm.]] *The Nature SpiritBilde:Novice.png *Observatory QuestBilde:Novice.png *Olaf's QuestBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *One Small FavourBilde:Experienced.png‎ *The Path of GlouphrieBilde:Experienced.png‎ *Perils of Ice MountainBilde:Novice.png *Plague CityBilde:Experienced.png‎ *Priest in PerilBilde:Novice.png *Rag and Bone ManBilde:Novice.png *RatcatchersBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Recipe for DisasterBilde:Master.png‎ *Recruitment DriveBilde:Novice.png *RegicideBilde:Master.png‎ *Rocking OutBilde:Experienced.png‎ *Roving ElvesBilde:Master.png‎ *Royal TroubleBilde:Experienced.png‎ *Rum DealBilde:Experienced.png‎ *Scorpion CatcherBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Sea SlugBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Shades Of Mort'tonBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Shadow of the StormBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Sheep HerderBilde:Novice.png *Shilo VillageBilde:Experienced.png‎ *Slug MenaceBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Smoking KillsBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *A Soul's BaneBilde:Novice.png *Spirit of SummerBilde:Experienced.png‎ *Spirits of the ElidBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Summer's EndBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Swan SongBilde:Master.png‎ *Swept AwayBilde:Novice.png *Tai Bwo Wannai TrioBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *A Tail of Two CatsBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Tears of GuthixBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Temple of IkovBilde:Experienced.png‎ *Throne of MiscellaniaBilde:Experienced.png‎thumb|rigth|En spiller som møter [[Giant wolpertinger.|400px]] *TokTz−Ket−DillBilde:Experienced.png‎ *The Tourist TrapBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Tower of LifeBilde:Novice.png *Tree Gnome VillageBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Tribal TotemBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Troll RomanceBilde:Experienced.png‎ *Troll StrongholdBilde:Experienced.png‎ *Underground PassBilde:Experienced.png‎ *Wanted!Bilde:Intermediate.png‎ *WatchtowerBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Waterfall QuestBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *What Lies BelowBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *While Guthix SleepsBilde:Grandmaster.png‎ *Witch's HouseBilde:Intermediate.png‎ *Wolf WhistleBilde:Novice.png *Zogre Flesh EatersBilde:Intermediate.png‎ Quest point cape thumb|En spiller som viser [[skill cape emoten fra quest point cape.]] Quest point cape kan kjøpes av Wise old man når du har gjort alle questene for 99000gp. Hvis banken din er full, kan Wise old man ta vare på kappen for deg når du vil.